degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Clare-Jenna Friendship
The friendship between Clare Edwards and Jenna Middleton formed in the ninth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. After Clare's boyfriend (at the time), K.C. Guthrie leaves her for Jenna, she and Alli stopped talking to her. Now, the two have made up and are best friends again with each other and Alli. Friendship History Overview When Jenna was a new student, Clare reached out to her, and the two quickly became friends, leading Clare's best friend, Alli Bhandari, to become increasingly jealous. When Jenna also wanted to be Alli's friend, the three became a trio until Clare's boyfriend, K.C. Guthrie, broke up with Clare for Jenna. Clare and Alli cut off contact with Jenna for her betrayal, though Alli eventually became best friends with Jenna, while Clare and Jenna still remained distant from each other. However, Clare and Jenna made amends with one another, and are now best friends again. Season 9 In Just Can't Get Enough, Jenna is a new transfer student trying to finish her second semester at Degrassi. She arrives carrying a guitar by her side and an outstanding voice. She finds a friend in Clare, but Alli doesn't seem to be happy about it. Eventually, Jenna says she wants to be Alli's friend too when Clare invites both over to her house. But, when Jenna asks Clare and Alli who is "off-limits" and admits being a boyfriend stealer at her old school, both Alli and Clare become suspicious. Jenna eventually develops a crush on Clare's boyfriend, K.C. In Shoot to Thrill, Clare asks Jenna's opinion over which is the better photo of K.C. for Photo Club. In You Be Illin', Clare helps Jenna and Alli in their scheme of embarrassing Johnny in front of the whole school. In Beat It (1), Clare and Jenna are sitting next to each other in the stands, cheering on the basketball team. They both are excited when Dave makes the winning basketball for Degrassi's team. Later, they double date with Dave and K.C. to a school festival which Jenna isn't so thrilled about. In Beat It (2), Clare and Jenna are walking in the hallway, and Jenna asks where they are sitting for lunch. Clare tells Jenna that K.C. always saves her a seat in the cafeteria. The two enter the doors of the cafeteria, but Jenna stops when she sees Dave standing with K.C. Clare tells her it is great that her and Dave hit it off, but Jenna says that she was only nice to Dave and he got the wrong idea. Clare realizes Jenna doesn't like him, and Jenna says that she likes to be friends with a guy before she dates them. Trish approaches the two of them asking if they'd like to try out for the Power Squad, as Dave had told them about Jenna, and Jenna seems to like the idea of being a cheerleader. When Dave tries to ask her out to the movies, Jenna tries to ask if Clare and K.C. can come along, but Dave shuts down the offer. Later, Clare tells Jenna she'll find a guy for her someday, and Jenna looks up at K.C., smiling through her fake tears. He smiles back, which makes Clare feel uneasy. In Heart Like Mine (1), Clare starts to get jealous of Jenna's promiscuous behavior around K.C. The first signs are when K.C. hugs Jenna before Clare when he wins the game. Clare asks K.C. for a hug and a twirl too in a cute sarcastic puppy tone. K.C. sighs and she says at least a kiss. At the car wash, Clare can't put her jealousy to a rest when she sees K.C. and Jenna fighting with the water. When Clare tells K.C. that he is playing with Jenna more than her, K.C. soaks her with the hose. Clare starts playing around until K.C goes back to playing around with Jenna. She angrily makes a rude comment towards Jenna, and K.C. asks her what her problem is. Later on, Clare and K.C. break off their relationship because he is starting to like Jenna, leaving Clare heart broken. In Heart Like Mine (2), Alli and Clare have completely cut off Jenna from their lives, and K.C. tells Jenna to just ignore them,though she says it is hard to. In Start Me Up, Clare mentions her to Alli when she says she wants to go to the mall instead of watching Jenna and K.C. flirt in the cafeteria. In In Your Eyes, Clare wants to be more friendly with Jenna and K.C. again, although it mainly seems like a scheme to win K.C. back. When K.C. needs help studying for the final exam, Clare feels it is the perfect opportunity to become friends again. She offers to tutor K.C, and he agrees to it, appreciating the help. After a few weeks of studying and practicing, Jenna comes to The Dot to see K.C. and Clare studying. When Jenna kisses K.C., Clare gets uncomfortable and leaves. Jenna tells K.C. that since Clare is now a friend, he should ask to cheat off of her on the final exam. Later, Clare finds out that Jenna told K.C. to cheat off of her. Furious, she makes a snide comment about Jenna and K.C. both. While talking to Clare at The Dot, K.C. blames Jenna for giving him the idea to cheat, which Clare finds ignorant. Season 10 In Breakaway (1), Clare is excited to tell Alli that she is getting laser eye surgery so she won't have to wear her glasses anymore. However, Clare does not make it clear that She is getting laser eye surgery, and Jenna misunderstands her, thinking she is talking about getting breast implants. After learning about the rumor, Jenna tells K.C. about it, and he tells his friends. In gym, Jenna is with K.C., Connor, Dave, and Wesley when she tries to talk to Clare about the rumor. Throughout the day, Clare is confronted by Jenna. Jenna, who thinks she's getting breast implants, tells her that she's too young and that she looks good already. Clare is flabbergasted and thinks she is talking about laser eye surgery, so she tells Jenna that she should mind her own business, and lost the opportunity to tell her what to do when she stole K.C. from her. In Breakaway (2), Jenna is still disgusted about Clare's 'fake boob' rumor. Later on that day, when Wesley, who was under the impression that Clare had a boob job, touches Clare's breasts, he tells a shocked Clare that Jenna started the rumor before he apologizes and runs off. The next day in gym, Clare and Alli walk in together, prepared to get even with Jenna. Clare stuffs her bra with socks and walks up to Jenna, unzipping her jacket to show herself off. Jenna is in disbelief that she actually went through with the "boob job," and tells Clare it is desperate and slutty, and she believes it is a crazy plot to get K.C. back. Clare laughs at Jenna and calls her insecure. Jenna says she isn't insecure, as she is not the one who got breast implants. Clare then takes the socks out of her bra, and informs Jenna that she did not get breast implants, but laser eye surgery. Jenna is humiliated and surprised that she misunderstood her so badly. Clare goes on to inform Jenna that if she wanted K.C. back, she would not need fake breasts to do it. Jenna asks Clare if she wants her to tell the whole school that she lied, but Clare tells her to let people think what they want. In All Falls Down (1), Jenna is seen at Clare's house with Alli getting ready for the "A Night in Vegas" dance. The girls are talking about why Clare is going to Vegas Night with Fitz instead of her boyfriend, Eli, when there is a knock at the door. Jenna opens it to see Eli outside, and she allows him in so he could have a talk with Clare, saying "Speak of the devil!" Season 11 In Underneath It All, Clare tells Jake that Jenna and Alli gave her death glares because she is no longer Alli's friend. In Not Ready To Make Nice (1), Clare is stunned when she learns that Jake and Jenna are friends, and may have feelings for each other. She is furious and makes snide comments about Jenna's pregnancy when Jenna comes over for Jake]'s birthday dinner. In Not Ready To Make Nice (2), Jake wants to be friends with Clare again, and offers to cut off Jenna to do so, but Clare tells him that he does not have to. In In The Cold, Cold Night (1), Clare approaches Alli , Connor , K.C. , and Jenna, asking them to help her with the newspaper she has volunteered to run. Jenna doesn't speak to Clare and sits down, not volunteering her help, as does Alli, Connor, and K.C. Later, Alli and Jenna volunteer to help, and Jenna asks if she could help, too. Clare tell her she got over "the K.C. thing" ages ago, and that Jake can see whoever he wants. Jenna says that her and Jake are just friends, and then asks when they can start. In In The Cold, Cold Night (2), while Eli and Clare are talking, Jenna comments, "For people who haven't talked much, you two haven't missed a beat." When Clare rejects Eli's proposal for lunch, she tells her, "Harsh much?". Jenna writes a music article for the newspaper, though Clare asks Eli to re-write it from an unbiased perspective. Season 12 In''' Come As You Are (1), Clare, Jenna, and Alli have reunited as a trio. The three are glad when Principal Simpson announces that the school is now uniform free, and Alli asks both of them if they were going to hit on any of the new hockey team members since they were both single. Later, the three are hanging at Clare's house, and they decide to go to Dallas' and Adam's party. Jenna and Alli confront Clare about who she is dressing for her at the party. Jenna and Alli ask Jake what to do if a guy doesn't bring up a past kiss for Clare. Jake tells them that if the guy is interested, then he'll kiss the girl again. The girls like the answer, and Clare asks Jake if the people should talk first, to which he said the guy would go to her. Then he ask of the favorite color of this guy is black and then Clare shouts, "OUT!" In '''Gives You Hell (1), Jenna, Clare, and Alli are sitting next to one another at the pep rally for the Toronto Ice Hounds. In Say It Ain't So (2), Jenna and Clare both attend Alli's party for getting into MIT. Both are listed as supportive friends of Alli. In Closer to Free (1), Jenna is singing a song about feeling lonely, and she wonders where her friends Alli and Clare are. Later, when Alli is listing off people on who could go with Jenna to Becky Baker's house, Jenna says that Clare is too busy with her internship and Eli. In Rusty Cage (2), Jenna and Clare are both seen giving their last goodbyes to K.C. In I Want It That Way (1), Jenna and Alli are getting out of Alli's new car when they run into Clare. Clare is excited about her car and lists off some boring things they could do, then Jenna says or something fun. Alli and Clare are talking about the Jay-Z concert when Jenna says she could replace Dave and go with them. In Zombie (2), Jenna supports Clare in her election to be student council president. When Connor makes rude comments about Clare, Jenna becomes angry with him. In''' The Time of My Life' , Jenna shops with Clare and Alli for Prom. While preparing for prom, Alli found a bump on Clare's back and asks Jenna to double check. It's lightly assumed she has cancer, but no one takes the bump to be that serious. At Prom, Clare asks Jenna and Alli for Sex advice. Some of which consists of being safe and that sex will hurt at first and afterwards. Season 13 In 'Summertime, they both go shopping, along with Alli. Jenna and Alli both notice that Clare keeps checking her phone, assuming that her Cancer results came in positive and Clare informs them that she's talking to Eli. Jenna convinces Clare that she doesn't have cancer and encourages her to engage in virtual sex with Eli. On the bus, Alli and Jenna seem very concerned about Clare because she has been diagnosed with Cancer and has to miss the trip for treatment. In '''All I Wanna Do, Jenna asks Alli how Clare is doing with her cancer, and she says she's glad Clare is going to be okay. In About a Girl, Jenna and Alli are video chatting with Clare, who asks about Leo. Alli tells her things are going well, but she isn't ready to have sex with him, which she expects he will want. In Honey, Jenna and Alli get a text from Clare saying that Adam's in the hospital after being in a car accident. In Young Forever, Clare and Jenna both attend Adam's memorial. In This Is How We Do It, Alli and Jenna are both on student council and arrive at school early to set up for the assembly, which they later participate in. Later, Clare reveals that Alli has a date that night, and Jenna and Clare think that it is Dallas, to which they tease Alli about him. Alli later reveals that Leo is back, and Jenna is unhappy since Leo previously hurt Alli. Clare and Jenna are not supportive of Leo and Alli getting back together. In You Got Me, Alli and Jenna are not talking, which makes working on their chemistry lab awkward. Clare intervenes and suggests to Alli that she bring Leo to the dance so that they could get to know him. While talking to Leo, Alli mentions that her friends don't approve of him since he hurt her. At the dance, Jenna, Clare, and Connor act cold to Leo, but he is able to win Clare and Jenna over by dancing with them. In Barely Breathing, Alli, Clare, and Jenna are in the hallway together, talking about Alli's fight with Leo. In Black Or White, in class, Clare reveals to Jenna and Alli that she has organized a romantic date for Eli, and Clare gushes about how he is coming home for a week, to which Alli comments that's all she's been talking about the past few days. Clare reveals her and Eli haven't been talking as much lately, which is why she wants the date to go so well. In Spiderwebs, they both attend the Thanksgiving feast put together by Drew. In The World I Know, Clare and Jenna are talking about spa days for Alli's birthday, and Jenna asks her if she could get a little excited for her birthday party. Alli says that she can't be happy since Leo has to go back to France. Jenna suggests to just wait it out till she graduates and can be with him in France, but Alli tells her that she doesn't want to be away from him for one second. Clare and Jenna are surprised that she is skipping school. The next day, Clare and Jenna decorate Alli's locker for her birthday, and greet her with cupcakes they baked for her. Alli gives her invites, asking for them to be her bridesmaid, and they both seem surprised that she is getting married. They grill her about wedding details, her family not being there at her wedding, Leo being deported, and about MIT, which makes Alli feel horrible, though Clare says they are just looking out for her. Alli asks Clare if she would do anything for Eli, but Clare says it is different for Alli since they have only been together six months. Jenna states that Alli and Leo will probably be divorced within another six months. Clare asks Alli to think about this, but Alli states that she loves Leo and can't lose him. Later, Jenna and Clare are at what is supposed to be Alli's party, but when Alli comes in with a black eye and bloody lip, they are horrified and ask what happened to her. In Better Man, Clare is happy to see Alli back at school, but Alli asks Jenna not to mention to Clare about Leo. Clare asks if the cops caught her mugger yet, but Alli mentions she just wants to forget about everything and focus on school. When Leo continues to send Alli abusive messages, including that he is outside of the school, it drives Alli to hiding in the bathroom, where Clare and Jenna find her. Alli cries that she just wanted a fresh start and that Leo won't let her go. Jenna reads her messages, and Clare asked why they're scared of Leo, but figures out he was the one that attacked Alli. Jenna and Clare refuse to let Alli go talk to Leo, and call the police. In Dig Me Out, Clare and Jenna approach Alli at her locker, and ask her if she was flirting with Dallas, though Alli reveals that she is done with boys. Jenna asks about why she is wearing sneakers, and Alli responds that the doctor told her heels would interfere with her physical recovery. They talk about Leo, and it is revealed that he is out on bail and there is a court date next week between him and Alli. Clare and Jenna offer to help her with anything, but she tells them to go to class. Later in class, they mock Drew Torres because he is dating a sophomore, Zoe Rivas. In No Surprises, Clare suggests to go bungee jumping to celebrate being 6 months cancer free to Jenna as a double date. Jenna agrees to go, so Clare calls Eli to confirm the plans. He isn't able to make it, but Clare decides to continue with the plans anyway. Clare tells Connor and Jenna about the free spot and how they can't cancel, so Connor invites Drew. Clare's reaction forces her to confess that she and Drew kissed on Thanksgiving, and both Jenna and Connor are surprised at the news. Jenna reaffirms to Clare that it might suggest to Drew that she has feelings for him if she uninvites him. In What It's Like, Alli and Clare catch Jenna nominating herself and Connor for King and Queen for the spring formal. Jenna claims that it's not farfetched, and uses the example of Eli and Clare winning Prom Queen and King last year, but Alli reminds her that Eli rigged the voting. Clare and Alli tease Jenna, but Jenna says that Connor is his own person and calls him "sexy", though Alli asks if the student body will agree. Trivia *Both have dated K.C. Guthrie. *Clare was Jenna's first friend at Degrassi. *In Season 9, Clare referred to Jenna as "Miss Flirty-Flirt" while talking to K.C. Ironically, in Season 11, Jenna also referred to Marisol as "Miss Flirty-Flirt" while talking to K.C. Guthrie. *Both girls are best friends with Alli and good friends with Dave, Connor, Adam, and Jake. *In Season 11, they renewed their friendship during In The Cold, Cold Night (1). *Both were asked to join the Power Squad; only Jenna did, while Clare turned it down. *They both had crushes on Holly J.'s boyfriends and kissed them while she was dating them. **Clare had a crush on Declan and kissed him on the neck. **Jenna had a crush on Sav and kissed him on the lips. *They both had a conflict with Holly J. Sinclair and currently have a conflict with Luke Baker. *They were both the love interests of Conner Delaurier though only Jenna had a relationship with him. *Both of their boyfriends have a disorder. Clare's boyfriend Eli is bipolar and Jenna's boyfriend Connor has Asperger's Syndrome. *Both of their boyfriends have punched a member of the Ice Hounds in the nose. Clare's boyfriend Eli punched Dallas, whereas Jenna's boyfriend Connor punched Luke, though Eli made amends with Dallas. *Both are in the gifted program at Degrassi Community School. *Both had been cheated on. *Jenna was cheated on by K.C. with Marisol and Clare was cheated on by Eli with Lenore. *Both Jenna and Clare have been pregnant at some point. Gallery Clare-jenna-kc-degrassi-jenna-and-kc-15748666-705-480.jpg ddddddddd.jpg dgtrt.jpg erte45.jpg fgfgsfer.jpg Sdfwerer.png sssssss.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-05-08-14h58m28s148.jpg Breakaway00042.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h17m40s147.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h17m52s3.png Breakaway00007.png Youbeillin4.jpg Youbeillin3.jpg 10-Degrassi-918-kc-jenna-clare.jpg 664.JPG 435f.JPG 456g.JPG 3453g.JPG 565.JPG 45fd.JPG 54y.JPG 4545.JPG 35t.JPG 345t.JPG 55yt.JPG 98ij.jpg 89hjj.jpg Dgs12-5.jpg Dgdrtret.jpg 4645fh.jpg 4654fhh.jpg Degrassi-alli-season12-05.jpg 6565y.JPG Dg121314-2.jpg 09 (6).jpg Kc guthrie.jpg Tumblr mameif5KEd1rdyrivo3 1280.jpg Clennalli.jpg 10 (8).jpg yoyoma.jpg Fjoi4u.jpg ClareAlliJennaIWITW1.jpg Werwe4.JPG 4234324.JPG 1-101.jpg 0335.jpg ThCA6AOC3A.jpg Season9-GALLERY 282629.jpg 8uiuo.png Degrassi 13g 05 hr.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-17h46m30s210.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-17h22m59s180.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-16h45m33s93.jpg Iutrukj.jpg Dfye5rt.jpg 13x09 03.png 13x09 23.png 13x09 59.png 13x09 60.png 87uoic.png 789uiodd3.png 8uoijjj.png 890o.png 98uiohhh.png 87uiuo.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-03-23h15m57s148.png 1378018 685212944822736 1720678364 n.jpg 87uihhhc.png 4545tr.png 789yiy.png 98yooiy.png 897yiuy.png 8yiyuuio.png 8yuituit.png 897iuuvv.png 87uioyi.png uiyuiyy.png Twik5.jpg 898yyi.png 987uioy.png 890uiouui.png 889uiou.png 87jhjh.png 98uoou.png 89uyy.png 897yiy.png 87yiuhy.png 78yiyui.png 8yiuyui.png 98iouu.png 8uiuiuu.png Oioiooioi9.png 78uioioui.png 8uioiuouio.png 7uioioio.png Category:Conflicts Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13